


A Gift for Alec

by SubtextEquals



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil is taking Alec shopping. For what, Alec doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Alec

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Seregil takes Alec shopping for...well, Alec doesn't know what.

After Korous, Seregil kept close to Alec almost constantly. Alec hadn’t minded at first, more than happy with Seregil’s proximity and, most especially, his determination in bed. But now it was starting to wear on him.

“Seregil, there’s no need to drag me through the streets. I don’t need a gift.”

“Yes, you do, talí.” Seregil’s pace was quick and he didn’t pause as he talked. “We have to make you more presentable.”

“Presentable?” Alec brushed his hands over his blue tunic and the decorations woven into the fabric. “I am presentable! You chose this for me yourself!”

“Ah.” Seregil finally stopped and turned back. He ran his hand over Alec’s shoulder, ostensibly to appreciate the clothes’ make. “We have to keep up with the latest style, Alec.”

And then he was off again, faster this time. Alec had no choice but to follow. When Seregil finally came to a halt it was outside a jewelry store. Gems encased in silver stared back at him once they entered. There were rings, necklaces, earrings-- a pair of which Seregil had quickly picked out. A blue opal.

“What do you think?” Seregil held up the earrings and offered them to him.

“Ah,” the shopkeeper said to her latest customers. “I see you’ve brought your man back to inspect them.”

Of course Seregil had come here earlier.

“How do you know my taste so well?” Alec asked as he took the earrings from Seregil’s hand and inspected them.

“You’re my talímenios,” was Seregil’s answer. He waited a beat and then… “I’ve already paid for them.”

“Seregil!”


End file.
